Comienzos
by KathPotter92
Summary: Hermione debe rehacer su vida una vez mas y abandonar Nueva Orleans tras su última ruptura. Ahora ha vuelto a Londres para rencontrarse con su pasado. Su ex marido Damon Salvatore no se lo está poniendo fácil, y su hermana Mara se interpondrá para hacer su vida un infierno.
1. Chapter 1

No es fácil volver a empezar. Y su vida parecía un comienzo constante. Ruptura tras ruptura tratando de recomponer sus pedazos. Styxx la había dejado rota una vez más y su hermana había estado de nuevo metida en el asunto. Ella quería creer que la vida daría las vueltas necesarias para poner todo en su lugar de nuevo. Había vuelto a mudarse a su pequeño piso en Londres dejando su casa en Nueva Orleans y a su "familia" postiza atrás. Todos los momentos y recuerdos cerrados bajo llave una vez más. Volver a Londres le vendría bien, siempre le había gustado esa ciudad. Aquella mañana había decidido salir de casa y echar el CV de nuevo en San Mungo. Se vistió como para una entrevista de trabajo y se echó a la calle. Mientras paseaba por las calles decidió llamar a Harry.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Harry, ¿qué tal va la semana?

-¡Hola! Pues de momento tranquila, ¿Cómo estas tu?

-He estado mejor, te llamaba para preguntarte si te apetece que comamos juntos. Voy a pasarme por San Mungo ahora a dejar mi CV.

-Claro, ¿a qué hora te va bien?

-¿Sobre la 13:00?

-¿Caldero chorreante a la 13:00?

-¡Sí! Nos vemos en un rato. Besos

-Besos

Colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en la cara. Hablar con Harry siempre la reconfortaba, era como sentirse en casa. Siempre había pensado que era una suerte poder encontrar el hogar en una persona. Y Harry lo era para ella. Solo había otra persona en el mundo que la había hecho sentir así. Y ese era su ex marido Damon Salvatore. Las cosas eran maravillosas al principio, era el hombre perfecto. Su vida, sin embargo, no lo era tanto. Las continuas luchas por sobrevivir hicieron que Hermione tomara la decisión de alejarse de él. Nunca había amado tanto a una persona como amaba a Damon. Pero se negaba a arriesgar la seguridad de su hijo Caleb. Habían pasado ya tres años de su ruptura y aun ahora en ocasiones se quedaba ensimismada mirando al vacío pensando en su vida con él. Como en ese momento. Acababa de llegar al hospital sin siquiera darse cuenta pensando en él. Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos entró por la puerta de la vieja fábrica. En su interior, ya en el mundo mágico, el pulcro hospital le traía muchos recuerdos de épocas pasadas. Cuando su relación con Ron comenzaba a tambalearse empezó a trabajar en ese lugar y había sido su cobijo en incontables ocasiones. Su trabajo la hacía olvidar lo malo. Y ayudar a la gente la reconfortaba. Hermione era una profesional y amaba el trato cara a cara con la gente. Nada más llegar la recepcionista la reconoció.

-¡Hermione Granger!¡Qué alegría verte! Dime que vienes para volver con nosotros.

-Jajaja pues resulta que…-Sacando su CV del bolso-

-Ohhhh¡lo sabía! Bienvenida al equipo.

-Bueno aun no sabemos si me aceptaran esta vez.

-¿Estas de broma? Luise te adora, en cuanto te vea entrar por la puerta te pondrá una bata encima.

-Jaja bueno, eso espero ¿Puedo subir?

-Claro, ya sabes el camino. Buena suerte.

-Gracias Kathie.

Bajó hasta la última planta del hospital para encontrarse con Luise. Llegó a su puerta y un poco titubeante llamó para entrar. Enseguida le respondió una voz autoritaria que la invitó a pasar.

-Hola Luise.

-No me puedo creer mis ojos, por las barbas de Merlín, ¡Hermione!

-He vuelto, venía para dejarte mi CV, me gustaría volver a formar parte del equipo.

-¿Qué CV ni qué nada? Estas dentro.

-Gracias Luise.

-No tienes que dármelas, eres una de las mejores, estoy muy contenta de que hayas decidido volver. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bueno…la verdad es que he tenido momentos mejores. Necesito mantener la mente ocupada.

-¿No te ha tratado bien Nueva Orleans?

-Oh si, Nueva Orleans es maravilloso, sus calles, su gente, es inexplicable. Ya sabes que mi amiga Alice vive allí con su marido, visito la ciudad a menudo.

-Sea como fuere espero que vuelvas a sentirte como en casa aquí en Londres. ¿Te parece bien empezar mañana?

-Cuanto antes mejor.

-Te dejaré los horarios en el taquillero pero mañana vente a primera hora de la noche.

-Estupendo, nos vemos mañana. Gracias de nuevo.

Se despidió con un abrazo de su nueva jefa y salió del despacho. Sin querer estaba temblando. Recordar Nueva Orleans y todo lo que allí había perdido era difícil. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente salió del hospital dirección al Caldero chorreante para reunirse con Harry. Llegaba un poco tarde y el ya la esperaba sentado dentro.

-Hey, perdona que llegue tarde.

-No pasa nada, ¿qué tal ha ido?

-Genial, estoy en el equipo de nuevo.

-Enhorabuena Doctora.

-Gracias. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está Ana? ¿Y Katherine?

-Todo bien, ya sabes, sin mucho cambio. Ana está encantada en Hogwarts, estudiando mucho, menos mal que no ha salido a su padre. Y Katherine está bien, pasando el mal trago del primer trimestre. Ya sabes cómo son estas cosas, se levanta mareada todas las mañanas.

-Ya me había comentado, ¿está tomando el té que le di?

-Sí, la está ayudando mucho.

-Me alegro.

-¿Qué tal ha ido la mudanza?

-Bien, aun tengo cajas por toda la casa, pero poco a poco va tomando forma.

-Si necesitas ayuda ya sabes que estoy encantado de echarte una mano. Este viernes no tenemos clases por que los niños se van de excursión al ministerio.

-Anda, y ¿cómo es que no te ha tocado a ti pringar?

-Por que este año el profe favorito es Damon jajaja, al parecer tiene más mano dura en cuanto a comportamiento. Y a Troy también le ha tocado.

-Jajaja si, la verdad es que mano dura no le falta, y si no siempre puede amenazarte con arrancarte los ojos y dárselos de comer a las ardillas.

-Jajaja eso no lo había pensado. El otro día le pillé asustando a un Ravenclaw de primer año. No se hizo pis de milagro.

-¡Qué malo!

-¿Qué tal llevas el tema de la custodia de Caleb?

-Bueno…últimamente no le veo mucho. Ya sabes que este año decidimos meterle en clases en Hogwarts. Ya tiene cuatro años, y el nuevo servicio para niños nos viene bien. Pero eso significa que pasa más tiempo con Damon que conmigo.

-Por eso te lo preguntaba, imagino que no será fácil tener a los niños lejos tanto tiempo.

-No lo es, pero por lo menos no tengo que ver ni a Ron ni a Damon más de lo necesario. Se agradece.

-Ya, Ron está insoportable desde que empezó con Lavender.

\- Lo sé, el otro día me montó un pollo por darle a Rose de comer, por que llegó a buscarla tardísimo y ella tenía hambre. Esta en un plan un poco infantil.

-En fin, ¿qué vamos a pedir? ¿Sopa de guisantes?

-Ni en sueños jajaja.

Comieron y se pusieron al día hasta bien entrada la tarde. Pero era viernes y Hermione tenía que ir a Hogwarts a buscar a Caleb. Habían acordado que los fines de semana serían suyos puesto que durante la semana Caleb estaba en el colegio viviendo. Por lo que se despidió de Harry con un fuerte abrazo y se apareció en su casa. Se cambió de ropa ya que llevaba todo el día con el traje puesto y se puso algo más cómodo para poder disfrutar con su hijo del sábado noche. A Rose la traería Ron para que pasara el fin de semana con su hermano mañana por la mañana. Decidió ponerse unos vaqueros, unas deportivas, una camiseta blanca y una blazer de cuadros. Cogió su pequeño bolso negro y se apareció en Hogsmeade. Una vez allí solo tuvo que hablar con Aberforth para que la dejara entrar en el castillo. McGonagall la nueva directora de Hogwarts ya sabía que se hacía de aquella manera y confiaba en el buen hacer de Hermione para entrar en el castillo sin ser seguida. Caminó por aquel pasadizo secreto hasta llegar a la habitación de los menesteres, vacía. Cuantos recuerdos le traía aquel lugar, sin lugar a duda los años más felices de su vida habían pasado entre aquellas paredes de piedra. Sin embargo también los más duros, la guerra no había dejado a nadie indiferente y habían perdido a mucha gente a la que amaban. Decidió quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza y quedarse con lo bueno. Caminó con paso firme hasta el séptimo piso en el que se encontraba el despacho y habitación de Damon Salvatore que ahora enseñaba Historia de la Magia después de que el profesor Binns decidiera jubilarse. Llamó a la puerta varias veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Eran las cinco y recordó que quizás Damon aun estuviera dando clase por lo que se acerco al aula de Historia de la Magia.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran las cinco y recordó que quizás Damon aun estuviera dando clase por lo que se acerco al aula de Historia de la Magia. Y en efecto allí estaba él, hablando sobre la rebelión de los duendes de 1612.

-…por este motivo los duendes decidieron rebelarse, ya que sentían que el mundo mágico no tenía un lugar para ellos, por que no existía nadie que les representara en el Wizengamot.

Y de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron, Damon se quedó en silencio durante un breve instante que parecieron horas para ambos. El sabía que ella vendría hoy a buscar a su hijo sin embargo no esperaba este encuentro, ella siempre despertaba cosas dentro de él que no sabía explicar. Estaba tan guapo ahí de pie mirándola que se quedo por unos segundos sin respiración. Por fin ambos salieron de su ensimismamiento y se hicieron un gesto, él la invitó a sentarse para ver terminar la clase. Ella aceptó y se sentó a esperar escuchando atentamente. Cuando la clase finalizó todo el mundo aplaudió, si las clases del profesor Binns hubieran sido así todos en Hogwarts habrían aprendido mucha más historia. La forma en la que Damon daba clase era dinámica y entretenida, preguntaba constantemente a aquellos alumnos que parecían más distraídos y de este modo conseguía captar la atención de todos los alumnos. La atención de las chicas por supuesto ya estaba ganada, solo tenía que mirarlas con esos azules y penetrantes ojos para que le prestaran atención. Muchas de estas alumnas se levantaron para resolver dudas un tanto absurdas. Ella sonreía por lo bajo mientras las veía coquetear.

Finalmente dejaron el aula vacía y Hermione se acercó a la mesa de Damon lentamente.

-Wow, las tienes locas ¿eh?

-Jaja si eso hace que me presten atención, bienvenido sea.

-¿Qué tal he estado?

-Perfecto, se nota que te encanta esto.

-Jamás me lo habría imaginado, pero si, tenías razón.

-He venido a buscar a Caleb.

-Lo sé, supongo que estará en la sala común. ¿Vamos?

-Ah, bueno no es necesario que vengas, conozco el camino.

-Ya pero me gustaría despedirme de mi hijo.

-Oh si, ¡claro! Vamos

Caminaron por los pasillos en silencio, estar en su presencia aspirando ese aroma que tanto anhelaba la estaba volviendo loca. A él le pasaba lo mismo, ver a esa mujer de cabello despeinado caminando a su lado le hacía querer encerarla en el cuarto de las escobas y hacerla suya de nuevo.

-Ya sé que toda esta situación te resulta muy incómoda Hermione, pero me alegra verte. _Me gustaría verte mucho más a menudo_.

-No es eso Damon, a mí también me alegra verte, pero he venido a por Caleb nada más. _Si me quedo más tiempo te acabaría arrancando la ropa._

-Lo entiendo, ¿qué plan tenéis para este finde?

-Pues había pensado en pizza y película para esta noche. Mañana viene Rosie así que había pensado en llevarles al parque y hacer un picnic o algo así. Tengo turno de noche mañana así que tendré que volver por aquí para dejar a Caleb.

-¿Turno de noche? ¿Sigues trabajando en Nueva Orleans?

-No, no, en absoluto. Le dije a Ash que me iba hace meses. No podría seguir allí después de todo lo que pasó con mi hermana y Styxx.

-¿Entonces?

-Me han readmitido en San Mungo.

-Eso es fantástico, ¡enhorabuena!

-Gracias.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir que si te viene mejor puedo pasarme yo a recoger a Caleb por tu casa, así no tienes que venir hasta aquí a propósito teniendo que trabajar. ¿A qué hora empiezas?

-Mmm pues no me han dicho una hora especifica pero supongo que me pasaré sobre las nueve.

-Genial estaré ahí a las ocho y media y así puedes prepararte sin niños. Me llevaré a Rosie también si a Ron no le importa.

-Le llamaré en un rato y te digo. Gracias de nuevo.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Una vez allí tuvieron que descifrar el acertijo de la puerta para poder entrar. La habitación principal vestida de tonos fríos era cálida y acogedora. Y allí estaba Caleb jugando con sus compañeros, el niño solo tenía cinco años pero se parecía tanto a su padre que a veces Hermione se quedaba mirándole durante horas. Era un niño precioso.

-¡Mamá!

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal ha ido la semana?

-Muy bien, ya tengo todo listo para irnos.

-¿Puedo revisar? Hace mucho frío en Londres.

-Esta bieeeen…

La mochila de Caleb estaba perfectamente organizada, se notaba que era hijo de sus padres. Damon a pesar de ser un desastre en su vida diaria era muy organizado y odiaba el desorden. Su despacho siempre pulcro y su habitación siempre perfecta. La colcha de la cama no podía colgar de un lado más que del otro y las sabanas no podían tener ni una arruga. Hermione no era tan así en cuanto a la casa sin embargo sus apuntes y libros debían estar siempre en perfecta armonía, los párrafos bien organizados y la letra pulcramente escrita. Por lo que no era extraño ver que su hijo había heredado esa cualidad.

-Pues tenías razón, todo perfecto. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, hasta el domingo papá.

-Mañana tienes que volver porque mami trabaja en el hospital de nuevo, te recogeré a las ocho ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien, hasta mañana.

Se agarraron de las manos, preparados para aparecerse en casa de Hermione.

-Hasta mañana Damon.

-Hasta mañana babe.


	3. Chapter 3

¡Qué carajo! ¿Acababa de llamarla babe? Hacía años que no la llamaba así. Hermione se apareció en casa un tanto confundida Damon acababa de llamarla babe y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con eso. Supuso que mañana sería un buen momento para abordar el tema, o simplemente dejarlo caer en el olvido.

A las ocho llamaron al timbre, corrió a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba Ron con su hija Rose. Pensaba que habían quedado en que la traería mañana por la mañana pero bueno, ella solo daba las gracias a que no se le hubiera ocurrido traer a su nuevo ligue.

-Hola Ronald

-Hola Hermione, la niña tiene todo lo que le hace falta en la mochila, si necesitáis algo ya sabéis donde estoy. Nos vemos el domingo.

-Espera, sobre el domingo te quería yo hablar. Mañana empiezo a trabajar en San Mungo y tengo turno de noche. Damon se ha ofrecido a recogerlos a los dos y llevarlos a Hogwarts.

-¡Ni de broma! No dejaré que mi hija se vaya con ese.

-Perdona que te diga pero _ese_ tiene un nombre y además es el padre de mi hijo. Por lo que lo hace también hermanastro de Rose, así que tiene todo su derecho de estar con ella si yo lo digo. ¿Vas a venir tú a buscarla a las ocho mañana?

-No puedo, he hecho planes.

-Pues entonces cállate, Damon la llevará a Hogwarts, puedes recogerla allí cuando acabes con tus malditos planes.

Le cerró la puerta en las narices, y una lágrima calló por su mejilla. Parecía imposible pensar que ese hombre había sido su mejor amigo años atrás. Apenas le reconocía, aunque a decir verdad apenas se reconocía a si misma últimamente. Menos mal que los niños no habían tenido que escuchar la discusión. El encantamiento _muffliato_ siempre había sido su mejor aliado en estos casos. Se limpió esa lágrima que aun rodaba por su mejilla y se dirigió al salón donde sus dos pequeños se peleaban por el mando de la televisión.

Pidieron pizzas, y vieron Buscando a Dory acurrucados en el sofá. Se sentía muy afortunada por poder tener momentos así con sus hijos. Sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en el babe de Damon. Cogió el teléfono y le llamó para informarle de que podía recoger también a Rose.

-¿Damon?

-¿Diga?

Una voz de mujer contestó al teléfono, y sintió como si un puñal se le clavara en el pecho.

-¿Está Damon? Necesito hablar con el

-Preguntan por ti amor

¡Amor! ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando aquí? No tenía ni idea de que Damon estuviera viendo a alguien y menos que ese alguien tuviera la confianza suficiente para llamarle amor. Debía de ser algo serio. Mierda.

-¿Quién es?

-Soy yo Hermione, ¿recuerdas que te dije que te llamaría?

-Oh claro, perdona me había olvidado por completo.

-Solo llamaba para decirte que puedes pasar a recoger a Rose mañana también. Gracias.

-Ok, nos vemos.

Y colgó el teléfono. Daphne le miró curiosa.

-¿quién era ella?

-Mi ex mujer

-Vaya, ¿te llama a menudo?

-Solo cuando se trata de los niños.

Daphne era la nueva profesora de adivinación y tenía un pequeño affair con Damon. Para él, ella no significaba nada, un entretenimiento. Después de haber visto a Hermione aquella tarde se había vuelto loco y necesitaba algo que le hiciera olvidar que la había llamado babe. Para Daphne, Damon era algo más. Pero él solo podía pensar en lo que Hermione estaría pensando de él en este momento.

Dolida, muy dolida, Hermione observó su teléfono sintiéndose más sola que nunca. Todo lo que creía haber visto hoy en Damon y en su actitud hacia ella se esfumó. Damon podía ser muy buen actor cuando le interesaba. Sin embargo esas miradas y la electricidad que había entre ellos no podían fingirse. ¿O sí?

Se fueron a la cama y durmieron todos juntos. A la mañana siguiente se vistieron muy cómodos, desayunaron y se fueron al parque a comer y jugar junto. Era un bonito día de otoño en Londres, hacía sol, en Regent's Park se podían ver todos los colores del otoño, la hojas por el suelo parecían una alfombra multicolor y llenaban de felicidad y color la cara de Hermione y los niños. Pasaron horas jugando y haciendo trucos de magia sencillos para entretenerles. Finalmente llegó la hora de volver a casa, eran ya las siete y no quería hacer esperar a Damon. Decidieron caminar hasta casa y disfrutar de los últimos momentos juntos. Llegaron a casa casi a las ocho y Hermione comenzó a prepararse para ir al trabajo. Dejó a los niños jugando al monopoli mientras ella se duchaba y vestía. Estaba terminando de ducharse cuando vio una sombra cruzar la puerta.


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba terminando de ducharse cuando vio una sombra cruzar la puerta.

-¿Rose?- preguntó

Abrió la cortina de la ducha y le vio en la puerta observándola.

-¿Qué coño estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido a buscar a los niños, ¿recuerdas?

-Claro que me acuerdo, no me refiero a aquí de en mi casa si no a aquí de en mi baño mientras me estoy duchando.

-Ah, eso…Venía a decirte que me los llevo ya que tengo prisa.

-¿Puedes esperar un segundo a que me seque y me vista o me vas a hacer despedirme así?

Damon pareció pensárselo un minuto pero respondió

-Si claro, te esperaré abajo.

Avergonzada, salió de la ducha y se secó el pelo rápidamente. Se vistió y bajó las escaleras hacia el salón. El muy capullo acababa de verla en paños menores, y había actuado como si nada hubiera pasado. Increíble. Cuando llegó al salón, el no estaba ahí.

-¿Damon?

-En la cocina.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-esperarte.

Se acerco a ella muy despacio, casi imperceptiblemente y la aprisionó contra la encimera de la cocina. Su aroma la estaba mareando, sus piernas apunto de fallar por la presión.

-Siento haberte llamado babe ayer. No era mi intención.

Hijo de puta, la estaba volviendo loca y lo sabía, se acercaba ¿solo para decirle eso? Increíble. Por este motivo y por muchos otros decidió hacerse la dura. Y sus palabras sonaron mucho más seguras de lo que ella sentía por dentro.

-Sí, está claro que fue una elección de palabras muy desafortunada por tu parte.

-Lo sé…

Lo sabía, pero cada vez se acercaba más a su boca. Ella no entendía nada así que decidió romper el momento, hacerlo añicos. Se apartó de él como si nada estuviera pasando y se acercó a la nevera para coger la jarra del agua.

-Bueno y cuéntame, quien era esa chica que me cogió el teléfono anoche.

-Una compañera de trabajo.

-Vaya, ¿todas tus compañeras de trabajo te llaman amor?

-No todas.

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿quién es ella entonces?

-Sea quien sea ella no es de tu incumbencia Hermione.

-Bueno, entonces no dejes que cualquiera responda al teléfono cuando te llamo.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Lo es, porque si es algo más que una compañera de trabajo le incumbe a mi hijo y por lo tanto también a mí.

-Tranquila Hermione el día que suenen las campanas de boda, lo sabrás.

-Bien, puedes irte cuando quieras, ya hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir.

-Por supuesto. Hasta otra.

Lo escuchó alejarse con un "vámonos niños". Los pequeños se acercaron a despedirse de su madre con un abrazo y un beso. Y después se desaparecieron con Damon.

…


	5. Chapter 5

…

Habían pasado cinco meses desde la última vez que había visto a Damon. Desde aquel encuentro tan brusco ambos habían hecho todo lo posible por no verse. El había comenzado una relación seria con Daphne y Hermione la había visto por los pasillos de Hogwarts en alguna ocasión. Era una chica alta y morena con ojos verdes y carita de muñeca, pelo perfectamente peinado y con un cuerpo maravilloso. Se moría de celos cada vez que la veía y hoy era uno de esos días. Se disponía a recoger a Caleb cuando la vio, iba de camino al despacho de Damon. Hermione iba un poco por detrás y vio a Damon salir de su oficina con el torso desnudo para besarla apasionadamente. Obviamente tras separarse Damon la vio acercarse en la distancia. Cuando por fin estaba más cerca la saludó.

-Hey, ¿vienes a buscar a Caleb?

-Voy a ver a Troy primero, pero sí.

-Ah, ¿para qué?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

Levantó los brazos en señal de tregua.

-Esta es Daphne, mi pareja.

-Es un placer.

No lo era, en absoluto, el simple hecho de saber que esa mujer tan perfecta se acostaba con su ex marido y amor de su vida, la mataba por dentro. Pero no estaba dispuesta a que el supiera eso.

-Ella es mi ex mujer, Hermione.

-Disculpadme un momento.

Entró en su despacho para ponerse una camiseta. Mientras tanto Daphne aprovechó para hacer preguntas que ella no quería responder.

-No quiero ser indiscreta pero ¿en serio dejaste a este hombre escapar?

-¿Qué?

-Que no entiendo cómo pudiste dejar escapar a Damon.

-Eso son cosas nuestras.

-Bueno, algo me ha contado, pero aun así…es un dios en la cama. No debes de ser tan lista como dicen.

Estaba siendo sin duda la conversación más bizarra de su vida, y una que no le gustaba estar teniendo. Ella no había dejado a Damon escapar, las circunstancias de la vida hicieron que fuera demasiado duro para ella continuar viviendo la vida que llevaba él en el pasado. Su hijo Hugo había muerto a manos de Klaus y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que le pasara lo mismo a nadie más. El dolor de la perdida y el ritmo de vida de Damon en Mystic Falls hicieron que tomara la decisión de terminar su relación. Pero jamás había dejado de amar a Damon Salvatore. Porque él la hacía sentir viva, la hacía sentir como una niña la mañana de navidad. Por fin Damon salió de su oficina, su cara indicaba que acababa de escuchar toda la conversación.

-Me alegro de verte Hermione, no te entretenemos más. ¿Cuando vuelves para traer a Caleb?

-Mañana por la tarde.

-Vale, gracias.

-Hasta otro día.

Se alejó de la puerta del despacho de Damon para acercarse a la de Troy, el la había invitado a tomar una cerveza y charlar antes de recoger a Caleb así que en cuanto llegó llamó a la puerta y enseguida la abrió el con una sonrisa. Troy era el nuevo profesor de pociones y un amigo desde hacía años, tantos que su hijo Marcos y su hija Rose parecían tener una atracción especial. Era un hombre muy apuesto, su pelo entre rubio y moreno claro, sus ojos azules como el mar y un cuerpo esculpido que se notaba que trabajaba a diario en sus ratos libres. Y al margen de todo esto era sin duda el hombre más humilde y entrañable que jamás había conocido. Era un padre estupendo, y aun mejor persona. Él llevaba más de dos meses tratando de conquistarla, y ella se dejaba querer. Se sentía agotada de tanto remar a contracorriente y para una vez que alguien luchaba por ella en lugar de ella por el se agradecía. Las conversaciones que mantenían eran interesantes y fluían con libertad. Era sencillo, fácil.

-¿Cómo estas preciosa?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?

-No me puedo quejar, estas aquí, eso lo arregla todo.

Hablaron durante un par de horas sin pausa, el había comprado vino y se bebieron un par de copas, una cosa llevo a la otra y terminaron acostándose por primera vez. Hermione no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, había estado bien, no la malinterpretéis, Troy era una máquina, pero no había magia. Se quedaron un rato mirando al techo sin decir nada y después con un tímido beso ella se vistió y se despidió de él.

-¿Te veo mañana?

-Mañana tengo turno de noche, ¿qué tal te va el domingo?

-Perfecto.

-¿Mi casa a las siete?

-¡Claro!

Se dieron otro beso en la puerta y se fue, tan distraída estaba que no había visto a Damon acercarse. Su cara indicaba que lo había visto todo y que no le hacía demasiada gracia. Pero trató de ocultarlo.

-¿Aun estas aquí?

-Sí, te dije que iría a ver a Troy primero.

-Hace cuatro horas de eso.

Ella le contestó encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía pensado darle explicaciones sobre sus aventuras con Troy. Aunque estaba claro que en ese despacho habían pasado cosas. Su pelo más enmarañado de lo normal y su ropa no tan pulcramente puesta como hacía un par de horas eran un claro indicador.

Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente y sin apenas mediar palabra hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw donde recogieron a Caleb. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuquillo y es que Damon no estaba en absoluto contento con lo que había visto. Se despidieron rápidamente con un gesto y Hermione se desapareció.

Más enfadado que nunca Damon se dirigió al despacho de Troy. Llamó vehementemente a la puerta hasta que un Troy cubierto solo de cintura para abajo le recibió con una sonrisa.

-¿A qué viene tanta prisa Damon?

-¿Quién coño te crees que eres para tocar a mi ex?

Le dijo agarrándole por el cuello ya dentro de su despacho.

-Damon creo que te estás pasando, como bien acabas de decir es tu ex. ¿Por qué no la dejas en paz? Tiene derecho a rehacer su vida.

-No contigo.

-Vaya gracias, ¿con quién entonces?

Damon se calló pero para sus adentros pensó que si Hermione rehiciera su vida al menos preferiría que fuera lejos de Hogwarts para no tener que verles. Aun así sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, el estaba haciendo lo mismo con Daphne. La diferencia era que él sabía que Daphne era solo un juego y que en el fondo la dueña de su corazón era Hermione Granger.

…


	6. Chapter 6

Habían pasado meses desde ese encuentro de Damon con Troy, sin embargo Damon y ella se habían visto varias veces por los pasillos con sus respectivas parejas. Ninguno de ellos disfrutaba de ver a los unos con los otros sin embargo sabían que tenían derecho a rehacer sus vidas. Aquella tarde Hermione estaba trabajando en el hospital cuando le trajeron a un paciente que conocía muy bien, Stefan Salvatore, su ex cuñado. Una estaca sobresalía de su pecho ensangrentado y se podían ver pequeñas aristas de madera clavadas por todo su cuerpo.

-Stefan, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Klaus.

Solo pudo decir eso y se desmayo de dolor. La estaca más grande rozaba su corazón y era una operación delicada, por eso Elena le había traído a San Mungo con ayuda de Bonnie. Ambas sabían que si alguien podía salvar a Stefan era ella. Sin perder más el tiempo le metió en el quirófano y comenzó a extraer la estaca. La situación era muy delicada y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, quería utilizar esencia de díctamo pero temía que eso hiciera que la herida se cerrara alrededor de la estaca. Eso sería fatal para Stefan ya que al arrancarla podría llevarse parte de él con ella. Tras varias horas de lucha Hermione logró quitarle la estaca y por fin pudo utilizar díctamo para curarle. Nada más acabar con el problema más importante se pudo a quitar los pequeños trozos de madera que Stefan tenía por todo el cuerpo. Le examinó minuciosamente hasta que no quedaba ni un solo trozo. Y les pidió a las enfermeras que lo llevaran a la sala de recuperación. Les indicó que le dieran un vial de sangre de dragón cada dos horas. La sangre de dragón era una de las más ricas en nutrientes del mundo mágico y ayudaría a que Stefan se recuperara más rápido que con sangre humana.

Salió del quirófano cubierta de sangre y exhausta. Habían pasado más de cuatro horas. Eso significaba que había tenido un turno de casi 17 horas. Fuera, en la sala de espera estaban Elena, Bonnie y Damon esperando para saber algo.

-¿Cómo está Hermione?

-Estable, le he extraído la estaca y todos los trozos pegados a su cuerpo. Se recuperará.

Todos respiraron aliviados de saber que Stefan se pondría bien.

-Ahora si me disculpáis me gustaría asearme y cambiarme. Estaré con vosotros en un minuto.

-Gracias Hermione.

-Es mi trabajo.

Y se alejó todo lo rápido que su cansancio le permitía, Damon no había dicho ni una palabra, pero su alivio era visible. Hermione se duchó rápidamente y se puso una ropa más cómoda dejando a un lado la bata. Su turno había acabado hacía cuatro horas, pero se había quedado por Stefan. Cuando estuvo lista salió y se encaminó a la sala de recuperación. Se aseguró de que se estuvieran siguiendo todas sus indicaciones y fue a comunicarles a los familiares que podían pasar a verle.

-Se quedará aquí esta noche por observación, pero mañana estará listo para volver a casa.

-Gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de qué, yo me voy ya a casa, si necesitáis algo tenéis mi teléfono.

Se despidió sin mucho entusiasmo y se apareció en su casa. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama. Su descansó no duró mucho porque Elena la llamó a las cinco de la mañana desesperada. Algo le estaba pasando a Stefan. Se vistió de nuevo con su bata y salió corriendo para aparecerse en el hospital.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ha vomitado, tiene fiebre, sudores fríos, está teniendo alucinaciones y ha tratado de comerse a Lucy.

Hermione sabía perfectamente a qué le recordaban esos síntomas. Veneno de hombre lobo. Por si acaso le hizo un test rápido a su sangre. Efectivamente, la estaca estaba llena de veneno y Stefan se consumía lentamente. Salió corriendo de la sala de urgencias.

-Veneno de hombre lobo, tenéis que encontrar a Klaus.

-Klaus le hizo esto, ¿qué te hace pensar que nos dará su sangre?

Le dijo Damon bruscamente, su paciencia se estaba agotando.

-Pues no lo sé Damon pero ahora mismo y vista su situación diría que es vuestra mejor opción. Puedo tratar de crear un anti veneno pero llevará más tiempo del que tu hermano tiene.

-¡Joder!

-Puedo tratar de ganar tiempo con anti venenos comunes pero dudo que duren. Ya nos hemos enfrentado a esto antes.

Claro que se habían enfrentado antes, Damon había pasado por aquella situación más de lo que le gustaría y Hermione siempre había estado allí para salvarle.

-Bien, intentaré conseguir la sangre de Klaus con o sin su colaboración. Por favor Hermione necesito que salves a mi hermano.

-Lo salvaremos juntos. Trataré de crear el anti veneno, no prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

-Te lo prometo.

-Llámame en cuanto sepas algo. Si necesitas ayuda, avisa.

-Tranquila.


	7. Chapter 7

Le enternecía el modo en el que ella se preocupaba por él, pero tenía que salvar a Stefan costara lo que costara. Se despidió de ella con un dulce beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Y se desapareció. Hemione se quedo en el hospital para tratar de crear un anti veneno, pero mientras tanto le inyectó a Stefan todos los antídotos que tenía a mano. Al ser un vampiro no le harían daño y siempre cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos funcionara. No se trataba de una práctica demasiado profesional por su parte, sin embargo situaciones desesperadas llevaban a medidas desesperadas y poco ortodoxas. Comenzó a dividiendo los componentes del veneno, jamás había visto una toxina tan corrosiva y espesa. Consiguió aislar al menos seis componentes con éxito pero el resto le resultaban extraños. Probó con diferentes antídotos en cada componente no identificado y logró encontrar tres antídotos posibles. Sin embargo el último elemento era indescifrable y estaba segura de que era el elemento que solo se podría curar gracias a la sangre de Klaus. A pesar de sus esfuerzos Hermione solo había podido encontrar un antídoto parcial que aunque no era 100% efectivo les daría más tiempo.

Se lo injectó a Stefan y la mejoría fue increíble. Su respiración ya no era entrecortada y débil, su temperatura corporal volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo continuaba sufriendo episodios de alucinaciones en los que el Destripador de Monterrey volvía a la vida. Una llamada a su teléfono alertó a Elena y a Bonnie.

-¿Diga?

-Hermione…me alegra escuchar tu voz de nuevo.

-¡Klaus! ¿Donde está Damon?

-Digamos que se encuentra un tanto indispuesto en estos momentos.

-¡Joder!

-Si quieres volver a verle con vida te sugiero que obres tu magia y que vengas a Nueva Orleans a verme. Barrio Francés, Bombay Club. Te espero.

Hermione colgó el teléfono aun temblando.

-Tiene a Damon, tengo que ir a buscarle.

-Ni de coña Hermione, ¿estás loca?

-Tengo que ir o le matará. Voy a hacer unas llamadas.

Se quitó la bata y dio indicaciones a las doctoras para seguir buscando antídoto para el componente que faltaba. Salió del hospital como alma que lleva el diablo y llamo a Ash.

-¿Ash?

-Sí, dime Hermione.

-Necesito tu ayuda y la de todos los Dark Hunters que puedas proporcionarme esta noche.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.

-Ash, tienen a Damon y van a matarle, no puedo permitirlo. Necesito tu ayuda.

-No puedo dejar que utilices a los Dark Hunters sabes que su misión es otra.

-Su misión es salvar inocentes y Damon lo es.

Hubo una pausa en la que Acheron decidía qué hacer. Hermione era amiga de la familia desde hacía años y siempre había estado ahí en momentos de necesidad.

-Escucha, te enviaré a Zoe y a Alexión, y aunque no te guste la idea le diré a Styxx que se encuentre con vosotros donde me digas en cinco minutos. Es todo lo que puedo proporcionarte. Avisare a Kyrian, Talon y Wulf por si pudieran pasarse también.

-Está bien, diles que les veo en Sactuary en cinco minutos. Gracias Ash.

-Suerte.

Hermione guardó su móvil en el bolsillo y se apareció en Nueva Orleans, la puerta roja del Santuario estaba abierta Y Aimee bebía una cerveza jovial.

-Hermione, ¡cuánto tiempo!

-Lo siento Aimee tengo prisa, es una emergencia, hablamos luego.

Le toco el brazo a modo de saludo y entró en el bar. Dentro Zoe y Alexión la esperaban preparados. Illarion bajaba las escaleras justo cuando entraba ella.

-Me han dicho que necesitas ayuda.- Dijo con voz ronca.-Cuenta conmigo.

-Gracias Illy.

De la nada apareció un hombre alto, rubio y de rasgos duros, Styxx, su ex acababa de hacer su aparición en el bar.

-¿Estas lista?- Le preguntó con voz rasgada.

-Cuando queráis.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -Le preguntó Styxx.

Lo cierto era que si algo sabía Hermione, era que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos por culpa de su hermana, el siempre estaría ahí para ella. Porque ante todo Styxx era un buen hombre a pesar de la mala fama que había tenido toda su vida.

-No tengo ningún plan chicos, solo entrar y salir con la sangre de Klaus y Damon sano y salvo. No tengo ni idea de lo que nos espera cuando lleguemos.

-A mi me vale.- Dijo Illarion.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo Zoe.

Alexión se encogió de hombros

-Hemos venido a jugar- añadió Styxx.

Se aparecieron en el club con ayuda de Hermione y trazaron un plan de entrada rápido, ella entraría primero para hacer creer a Klaus que estaba sola y después entrarían ellos. Mientras hablaban Talon, Kyrian y Wulf llegaron al club. Hermione se sorprendió ya que no le había dicho a Ash donde habían quedado. Se encogió de hombros se saludaron y continuaron con el plan. Talon, Kyrian y Wulf se quedarían fuera vigilando. Le desearon suerte y Hermione entró en el bar. Le sorprendió ver un bar normal lleno de humanos y a Klaus sentado en la barra con un whisky en la mano.

-Bienvenida, toma asiento. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Klaus no tengo tiempo para tonterías, ¿dónde está Damon? ¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

-Para hablar mi querida bruja, creo que podemos ser beneficiosos el uno para el otro.

-Lo dudo.

Vio que entre la multitud dos híbridos traían a un Damon ensangrentado por los brazos.

-Solo tengo que hacer un gesto para que le maten. ¿Sigues pensando que no haríamos un buen equipo?

-Te escucho.

-Es muy sencillo Hermione, tú me ayudas a mí y yo te doy a los hermanos Salvatore sanos y salvos.

-¿Qué quieres de mi Klaus? Escúpelo.

-Trabaja para mí, necesito una bruja y ya he comprobado que los Bennet no trabajan bien en equipo.

-¿Has perdido el juicio? ¿Trabajar para ti?

Una estaca se clavó en el estomago de Damon. Y otras tres fueron a parar a su pecho y sus pulmones. Damon comenzó a toser sangre descontroladamente.

-¿Estás segura?

-No, no ¡joder! Déjale en paz, trabajaré para ti.

-Sabía que llegaríamos a un acuerdo.

Hermione no sabía en lo que acaba de meterse pero ya pensaría en ello más adelante, ahora lo único que le importaba era llevar a Damon a casa y la cura para Stefan.

-Está bien Klaus ahora dame la cura para Stefan.

-No tan rápido, primero debes de pasar la primera prueba. Necesito pruebas de que me serás leal si ayudo a tus amigos.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡No tenemos tiempo! Stefan se consume en una camilla y Damon se está desangrando.

-Se me ocurre otra idea.

Saco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta una cajita y a velocidad vampírica le inyectó a Damon una jeringuilla en el cuello.

-¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-Lo que le acabo de inyectar a Damon es en parte veneno de hombre lobo. El veneno está modificado para liberarse en pequeñas dosis por lo que cada día necesitará una dosis de mi sangre para sobrevivir. El estará bien y podrá llevar su vida con normalidad, siempre y cuando cada día yo le dé una pequeña dosis de mi sangre.

Ahora lo entendía todo, para conseguir la sangre de Klaus cada día, debía trabajar para él. De este modo se aseguraba de que ella no rompería su parte del trato o de lo contrario Damon moriría. Era un cabrón muy listo.

-Lo he entendido Klaus, ahora déjanos ir.

-Mañana quiero que estés aquí por la mañana, a primera hora, ¿entendido?

-Si Klaus.

-Bien, aquí tienes a tu Salvatore y aquí…

Se mordió la muñeca y llenó un vaso de tequila con su sangre.

-…su dosis diaria de antídoto.

-¿Y la de Stefan?

Cogió esta vez un vaso más grande y lo llenó.

-Ahí tienes.

-Bébete esto Damon, te sentirás mejor.

Damon hizo caso de sus palabras y bebió su ración de sangre. Tenía una pinta horrible y se encontraba aun peor pero la sangre le reconfortó y comenzó a sentirse mejor.

-Nos vemos mañana love.

Hermione salió del bar con Damon en brazos. Nada más salir sus amigos la ayudaron a mantenerle en pie. A pesar de no haber necesitado su ayuda les agradecía que hubieran acudido a ella cuando les necesitaba.

-¿Y bien?- le preguntó Styxx

-A partir de ahora trabajaré para él o Damon morirá. No quiero escuchar nada por favor, solo quiero irme a casa. Gracias por haber venido chicos. Nos veremos más ahora que trabajaré en Nueva Orleans de nuevo.


	8. Chapter 8

Y sin mediar palabra desapareció con Damon y el vaso de sangre. Llegaron al hospital y colocó a Damon en una camilla. Corrió a darle el antídoto a Stefan y dejó un poco de la sangre en el vaso. Damon se pondría bien, quito las estacas de su cuerpo le limpió la sangre y lo llevó a Hogwarts para que pudiera descansar. Se sentía agotada, había sido un día demasiado largo y solo quería dormir. Con este pensamiento se quedó traspuesta acostada junto a Damon en su habitación. Ya habría tiempo mañana de preocuparse por eso.

A la mañana del día siguiente Hermione logró abrir sus ojos. Damon la abrazaba como si temiera que pudiera escaparse. Trató de moverse pero no pudo, los brazos de Damon eran duros como el acero. Sin embargo él la había notado moverse y también estaba despierto. Simplemente no quería dejar pasar aquel momento. Su cuerpo encajaba tan bien con el suyo. Pero decidió que debía dejarla ir, así que se movió para que pudiera alejarse de él. Después fingió estar dormido unos minutos más. Aun con los ojos cerrados sabía que le estaba mirando.

-Buenos días.

Sus buenos días la sobresaltó y casi se cae de la cama, ya había olvidado lo que era despertarse a su lado. Siempre despertaba antes que ella por algún motivo vampírico que ella no comprendía.

-Me has asustado.

-Lo siento.

Abrió los ojos y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Por qué aceptaste Hermione?

-¿Por que acepté el qué?

-El trato de Klaus.

-Vaya ¿pensabas que te dejaría morir?

-Es preferible a ser su esclava.

-Eres el padre de mi hijo, jamás dejaré que te pase nada si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Estás loca.

Sus ojos se encontraron y poco a poco sus labios también. Se entrelazaron y bebieron el uno del otro, en un beso que bien podría haber durado horas. Cuando al fin se separaron se sentían mareados. Como era posible que dos personas con tanto amor el uno por el otro pudiera separarse.

La puerta de la habitación de Damon estaba abierta y Daphne les observaba estupefacta. En un ataque de ira se acercó a la cama y abofeteó a Hermione tan fuerte que su labio comenzó a sangrar.

-Eres una zorra. Y tu un cabrón.

-Atrévete a volver a tocarla y te mataré.

-¿Me estas amenazando a mi? ¿Después de haberla besado? ¿Os habeis acostado?

-No

-¡No me mientas Damon!

-No, no nos hemos acostado Daphne.

-Me da igual, que te den Damon, disfruta de tu zorra.

Damon se levanto de la cama y aunque débil, se aproximo a ella a velocidad vampírica. La agarro del cuello amenazante.

-Ni te atrevas a volver a acercarte a Hermione, si te vuelvo a ver a menos de cinco metros de ella te mataré, sabes que no me temblarán las manos. Ahora vete.

Daphne salió corriendo por la puerta asustada, Damon se acercó a Hermione que estaba en la cama aun sangrando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, no deberías haberla amenazado así.

-Acababa de pegarte e insultarte.

-No importa, estaba en su derecho a estar enfadada. Esto no está bien.

-Shhh

Cogió un papel y la ayudo a limpiarse la sangre.

-Déjame a mí.

La volvió a besar, esta vez con más dulzura, limpió su sangre a besos, la mezcla de sus labios con su sangre casi lo hace llegar al éxtasis. Para cuando se apartó de ella, su labio se había curado por completo.

-Gracias.

-Ha sido un placer.

-Esto no puede volver a repetirse Damon.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto- dijo señalándose- nosotros, no podemos.

-¿Estas de broma? Dime que este beso no ha sido el mejor beso desde que lo dejamos, dime que la conexión que hay entre nosotros solo la siento yo.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, por supuesto que tenía razón, nada era tan bueno como con él, nada. Pero si ni si quiera estaban juntos y ya era la esclava de Klaus, ¿qué pasaría si estuvieran juntos? No tenía que morir nadie más para saber que eso no funcionaría. Así que le mintió, con todo el dolor de su corazón le mintió.

-No, Damon no lo ha sido, desde que lo dejamos he vivido besos mucho mejores que los nuestros y he amado a más hombres que no eran tu. He tenido conexiones con ellos y ahora mismo mi conexión es con Troy.

Su cara no dejaba entrever el daño que acababa de hacerle con sus palabras. Así que ella continuó. Si quería alejarle de ella, tenía que hacerle daño y lo sabía.

-Mandaré a alguien para que te traiga los antídotos que consiga diariamente. No quiero volver a verte Damon.

-Si no quieres volver a verme no te molestes en traerme ningún antídoto.

-Por Caleb.

Y con esas palabras se fue de su habitación, se apareció en Nueva Orleans y lloró. Claro que le amaba, claro que solo sentía esa conexión con él. Pero no podían.

…


	9. Chapter 9

Habían pasado dos años, y finalmente Hermione había conseguido su libertad. Klaus había decidido que le había sido útil y por fin la dejó marchar con el antídoto final para la enfermedad de Damon. Hoy se volverían a ver después de tanto tiempo. Quería ser ella la que le diera la cura. Se apareció en Hogwarts y llamó al despacho de Damon. La puerta se abrió y una mujer apareció. Su hermana Mara.

-¿Qué coño haces tú aquí?

\- Eso mismo me preguntó hermanita, yo vivo aquí.

-¿Han echado a Damon de Hogwarts?

-No…-Un destello de luz llamó su atención.

¿Era eso un anillo de compromiso?

-¿Está Damon? Necesito darle esto.-señaló al botecito de sangre que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Cariño! Mi hermana ha venido a traerte algo.

Damon apareció por la puerta, despeinado.

-Perdona, me estaba preparando. Hola Hermione.

-Solo he venido a traerte esto.

-No me toca hasta esta noche.

-Klaus ha decidido liberarme, esta es la cura definitiva.

-Me alegro por ti, gracias.

-¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

Mara y él se miraron un segundo. Había complicidad en sus miradas.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites decirme puedes hacerlo delante de mi prometida.

Por supuesto que era un anillo de compromiso. Su hermana Mara siempre había tenido una capacidad innata para joderla. Y casarse con Damon era la cosa que sabía que más le dolería.

-¿Prometida?

-Sí, ¿no has recibido la invitación?

-Nos casamos el sábado.

-No tenía ni idea. Enhorabuena.

-¿Vas a venir?

-Puedo traer un plus one?

-Claro.

-Nos veremos el sábado.

Hermione se fue de allí echando chispas. Damon sabía perfectamente todo lo que su hermana le había hecho durante toda su vida y ahora se casaba con ella. La última vez que se había visto le había declarado su amor. Pero habían pasado dos años de aquello. Tenía derecho a rehacer su vida. Se fue de Hogwarts y volvió a casa. La primera llamada que hizo fue a uno de sus mejores amigos. Si alguien iba a ir de "plus one" tenía que ser él. Troy y ella no habían durado después de que Klaus se la llevara durante largos periodos de tiempo. Y para ser sinceros tampoco le amaba. Dejó el teléfono sonar un par de veces hasta que una voz seca le contesto.

-Hermione.

-Kirtash.

-A que debo el honor de su llamada.

-Te necesito, ¿mi casa en diez minutos?

-Que sean cinco.

Y colgó. En menos de un minuto estaba allí. Kirtash era su amigo desde hacía más de trece años y siempre habían tenido una conexión especial. Sus mentes se conectaban a niveles que ninguno de los dos comprendía. En cuanto le vio le abrazó, el la había mantenido cuerda esos dos años que había pasado al servicio de Klaus.

-¿Qué necesitas Hermione?

El podía sentir lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Damon y Mara se casan el sábado, necesito un acompañante.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes K, se casan.

-¿Cuándo ha pasado eso?

-No tengo ni idea, pero te necesito. Por favor.

-Tengo un concierto el sábado Hermione, Paul me va a ejecutar.

Sin embargo cogió su teléfono y marco el número de su representante.

-Cancela el concierto del sábado.

-¿Qué coño me estas contando Chris?

-Que lo canceles. Di que estoy enfermo. No me importa, pero cancélalo.

-Tus fans se van a volver locos.

-Devuélveles el dinero de las entradas. Daré el concierto gratis el domingo.

-¿Sabes el gasto que es eso? Hay que pagar a los trabajadores.

-Yo me haré cargo. Hazlo, ya.

Y colgó el teléfono de nuevo. La miró y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

-Ni lo intentes.

No tenía palabras para agradecerle a Kirtash lo que acababa de hacer por ella. Significaba mucho que la acompañara, bien sabía lo poco que le gustaban las multitudes y poder escuchar los pensamientos de toda la gente al mismo tiempo. Pero ella necesitaba todo el apoyo que su amigo pudiera darle. El sábado se acercaba peligrosamente y tenía miedo. Miedo a perder al amor de su vida por culpa de su hermana. Siendo completamente sincera la culpa era toda suya por haber sido tan orgullosa. Ahora su corazón ya no le pertenecía. Damon tenía derecho a casarse con quien quisiera, pero ¿su hermana? Por favor. Parecía una cruel broma del destino.

Más rápido que abrir y cerrar los ojos llegó el sábado. Kirtash ya estaba en su casa duchándose y preparándose. Había elegido un traje completamente negro, chaleco negro, corbata negra, camisa negra, siguiendo su estilo. Ella había elegido un vestido rosa palo largo con unos tacones negros. Había decidido que no recogería el pelo. Así que se hizo unas trenzas en un semi recogido y estaba lista, su maquillaje sencillo y discreto destacaba el rosado de sus mejillas. Cuando Kirtash salió del baño ya preparado, a Hermione se le escapó un gritito. Estaba guapísimo.

-¿Listo?

Asintió con la cabeza y ambos se aparecieron en la boda. Se trataba de una celebración civil, todo el mundo estaba ya allí, Katherine, Harry, los niños, sus padres, Stefan, medio Mystic Falls estaba allí. Eso le extrañó ya que Damon no tenía tanta relación con ellos. A menos que durante esos dos últimos años se hubiera dedicado a conocer y a sentir simpatía por toda aquella gente. Todo el mundo les miraba, eran los recién llegados y ninguno de ellos pasaba desapercibido. Kirtash siempre tenía ese efecto en la gente. Se giraban para observarle como quien observa algo de sobrenatural belleza. Era sin lugar a dudas un ser especial. Se sentía muy orgullosa de poder contarle entre sus amigos.

Harry y Katherine se aproximaron.

-¿Cómo estás?-le preguntó Katherine.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-¿Bien? No tienes que mentirnos Hermione. Nadie se esperaba esto.

-¿No os parece todo muy raro? ¿Alguien sabía algo de esta relación antes de que os invitaran a la boda?

-La verdad es que no.

 _¿Tú qué opinas Kir?_ Le preguntó telepáticamente a su amigo. _Opino que hay gato encerrado, ve a buscar a Damon y habla con él, yo distraeré a los invitados._

Damon había pasado años esperando por Katherine y ahora en dos años se había olvidado de Hermione con tanta facilidad. Y además se iba a casar con su hermana, sabiendo todo el daño que le había hecho. Algo no estaba bien y estaba dispuesta a llegar al fondo de ello. Le encontró en una de las habitaciones preparándose para su gran día. Ella abrió la puerta sin dudar y se metió dentro.

-Damon

-¿Qué haces aquí Hermione?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Se aproximó a él y le rozó la cara con sus manos.

-Por favor.

Dubitativo se sentó a escucharla.

-¿Damon estas seguro de esto?

-Más que de ninguna otra cosa.

\- ¿La amas?

-Mucho.

\- ¿Qué hay de nosotros? Nada volverá a ser igual.

-Es un riesgo que debemos correr.

-¿Ya no me amas? Porque yo a ti sí que te amo Damon Salvatore.

La miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que el mundo pareció pararse en ese mismo momento.

-No, ya no te amo.

-Está bien Damon, si es así debo dejarte ir.

Se despidió de él con un dulce beso en los labios. Si eso no lo hacía volver en sí nada lo haría. Y se fue, aceptando la derrota.


	10. Chapter 10

Llegó a donde estaban sus amigos _¿Cómo ha ido?_ Le preguntó Kirtash, aunque a juzgar por su cara la pregunta era innecesaria. _¿Tú qué crees?_ La agarró sutilmente por un hombro y le dijo _Al menos lo has intentado._ Pero no bastaba con haberlo intentado. Algo dentro de ella le decía que Damon no estaba siendo él mismo. Sin embargo se acercaba la hora de casarse y cada vez estaba más nerviosa, su beso no había funcionado. Quizás todo fuera real, quizás Damon amara a su hermana Mara más de lo que la amaba a ella.

Pronto llegó el momento de la boda, y Damon entro en la sala agarrado del brazo de su madre. La visión la estremeció, ni siquiera su madre había acudido a su boda con Damon. Ella le miró con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz hasta que finalmente sus ojos azules se clavaron en ella. _Por favor Damon, no lo hagas._ El no podía oírla pero sus ojos eran un claro reflejo de su plegaria. Llegó a la mesa dejándola atrás y minutos más tarde entró su hermana Mara, la verdad es que estaba preciosa. El blanco le sentaba muy bien y ese vestido estaba hecho para ella. Se miraron brevemente y Mara le sonrió con malicia. Cubierta de encaje y con un velo que arrastraba por el suelo se acercó a la mesa en la que la esperaba su futuro marido.

Comenzó la ceremonia, a cada minuto que pasaba Hermione estaba más nerviosa. Kirtash también se removía en su asiento. Finalmente el momento más esperado llegó.

-Damon Salvatore ¿aceptas a Mara Granger como esposa, _y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_

 _-Sí, quiero._

 _Las lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Hermione como fuentes, ya estaba hecho, el había dicho que si. La amaba. No había ya nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedir la boda._

 _-Y tu Mara Granger, ¿Aceptas a Damon Salvatore como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?_

 _Mara se paró un momento y se sacó algo de uno de los bolsillos de su precioso vestido. Más rápido de lo que los ojos de Hermione pudieron ver, una estaca de madera se clavó en el pecho de Damon._

 _-No, no acepto._

 _Dijo Mara con una sonrisa maligna en los labios. Por fin Hermione despertó de su ensimismamiento y salió corriendo a ayudar a Damon que yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Su hermana, más rápida que ella la agarró de la melena y la tiró al suelo._

 _-¿Vas a alguna parte?_

 _Llena de ira y de preocupación Hermione le dio un puñetazo y su nariz comenzó a sangrar volviendo rojo su blanco vestido. Se protegió a ella y a Damon con un hechizo y se lanzó a ayudarle._

 _-¿Damon?_

 _Por suerte la estaca solo había rozado su corazón. Se la sacó con mucho cuidado._

 _-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?_

 _Tal y como ella creía Damon no estaba siendo el mismo. Había sido hechizado. Pero ¿por quién? Su hermana no era bruja. No podía haber hechizado a Damon sin ayuda._

 _-Te lo explicaré más tarde, ahora tengo que llevarte a casa._

 _Sin embargo antes de que pudiera levantarle para llevarle a casa una sola bala de madera atravesó su cuerpo clavándose en el pecho de Damon. Ambos cayeron al suelo. La bala había atravesado a Hermione y llegado al corazón de Damon que poco a poco comenzó a disecarse._

 _…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Una semana más tarde Hermione despertó en el hospital San Mungo, su herida había sido lo suficientemente grave como para quedarse ingresada. Su primer pensamiento cuando despertó fue él. Nada le importaba, se levantó de la cama, y corriendo salió al pasillo. Algunos de los puntos de su herida se abrieron y empezaron a sangrar._

 _-¡Damon!_

 _Gritó en medio del pasillo, su corazón esperaba una respuesta, su cerebro le decía que no la recibiría._

 _Kirtash que había pasado una semana a su lado sin separarse de ella, la escuchó y se acercó lentamente._

 _-¿Damon?_

 _Le preguntó ella con voz tenue, por fin sabía la respuesta. Kirtash negó con la cabeza baja._

 _-No…_

 _Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, su hermana le había quitado aquello que más amaba. Los médicos acudieron a la fuente los llantos y con ayuda de Kirtash la llevaron a su cama. Le inyectaron un calmante y volvieron a coserle los puntos. Se quedó dormida de nuevo, pero sus pesadillas la atormentaban. Volvió a despertar esta vez bien entrada la noche. Kirtash que dormitaba a su lado la escuchó._

 _-Necesito verle._

 _El asintió y la acompaño a la morgue del hospital. No habían hecho nada con su cuerpo aun, congelado esperaba a que Hermione pudiera decir su último adiós._

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

-Por favor.

-Estaré fuera si me necesitas.

Por duro que fuera necesitaba verle, no había podido ni despedirse de él. Abrió el cajón y encontró una bolsa negra. Dentro descansaba el cuerpo del amor de su vida. La abrió y lloró como no había llorado desde la muerte de su hijo Hugo, lloró de impotencia, de rabia, de odio. Lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos no podían llorar más. Y entonces, cuando al fin sus ojos la dejaban ver claramente y su visión ya no estaba empañada por las lágrimas lo vio.

El cuerpo de Damon no se encontraba totalmente disecado, sus manos, la piel debajo de su cabello, las puntas de los pies, parecían tener su color habitual.

-¡Kirtash!

Gritó, y el apareció por la puerta como un rayo esperando lo peor.

-Aun está vivo, ¡ayúdame!

Rápidamente se hizo con los materiales necesarios para realizar una operación a corazón abierto en la morgue. La mañana llegó y los pájaros cantaban al nuevo día. Damon yacía en la mesa su cuerpo parecía haber recuperado su color. Poco a poco casi imperceptiblemente sus preciosos ojos se abrieron. Hermione le miraba con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Eres un angel?

Ella sonrió y le besó. Sorprendido y aun convaleciente le devolvió el beso. Esto era lo que él siempre había querido. A su pequeña Hermione de vuelta. Se abrazaron y volvieron a besarse, pero de repente ella se desvaneció entre sus brazos. Sangraba profusamente por la herida de bala que tantos problemas había causado. Al verla caer Damon recuperó su fuerza perdida y la llevó en brazos a su habitación seguido por Kirtash.

Hermione despertó al día siguiente, con unos ojos azules pegados a su cama. Damon había estado allí esperando a que se despertara. Ella se incorporó.

-¿Eres real?

Le preguntó aun incrédula. En lugar de contestarle la besó, primero suavemente y después al ver que le correspondía la besó con toda la pasión que llevaba guardándose todos esos años.

-¿Te parece esto real?

Comenzaron a reír y a besarse a besarse y a reír. No podían creer que después de todo ese tiempo su amor aun fuera real, puro, transparente. Se amaban, no había duda. Y por fin podrían ser felices.

The End.


End file.
